VENUS in arms
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Stavolta niente pene d'amor perduto e blablabla. Un regalino di compleanno inatteso. Una one-shot senza pretese, quasi un PWP un po' buffo, tra gli imprevedibili effetti collaterali del gas soporifero di Manta. Onore a Crash2014 che ha realizzato l'immagine che vedete accanto. La trovate su Deviantart ed è stata lei a ispirare la mia follia. No, questo non è vero...


**DISCLAIMER** : ovviamente questi personaggi non mi appartengono, se ne guarderebbero bene. Appartengono alla Hasbro/Kenner Toys, alla Cookie-Jar Entertainment e a chi, più responsabilmente di me, decide la loro sorte.

 **VENUS IN ARMS**

La sensazione dell'aria fresca sul viso destò di soprassalto Matt Trakker.

Non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto, gli girava la testa e quando tentò di aprire gli occhi non ci riuscì.

Si concentrò allora sulle sensazioni, sul fatto che percepiva un dolce tepore sulla pelle, insieme a un leggero profumo di legni preziosi.

Respirò profondamente, cercando di capire dove si trovasse.

Tese le orecchie: nessun rumore, nessuna voce, niente che potesse aiutarlo a orientarsi.

L'angoscia iniziò a impadronirsi di lui, man mano che i suoi sensi si riprendevano dal torpore e la sua coscienza riacquistava lucidità, e divenne terrore quando, tentando di muoversi, si accorse di avere i polsi bloccati sopra la testa. Scosse le braccia, leggermente piegate, e il rumore metallico che udì gli confermò che era stato legato - usando evidentemente delle manette - a qualcosa che era anch'esso di metallo.

Nonostante il suo coraggio, il cuore gli batteva furiosamente nel petto e sentiva il sangue martellargli nelle tempie senza sosta; spostò il bacino e avvertì sotto di sé il fruscio di qualcosa di morbido e serico. Si mosse ancora, fin dove poteva, rendendosi conto di trovarsi bloccato su di un letto.

Con uno sforzo che gli provocò una fitta di dolore, riuscì finalmente ad aprire gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, finché la vista non si schiarì rivelandogli che si trovava, come aveva immaginato, proprio in una stanza.

Una piccola, modesta camera arredata in maniera fin troppo semplice. Le pareti dipinte di grigio chiaro mostravano evidenti i segni del tempo e dell'incuria e dalla piccola finestra in alto, chiusa da pesanti tende scure, pioveva una povera luce sporca che contribuiva a rendere il tutto ancora più deprimente.

Decisamente non era a casa sua.

Piuttosto, pareva una specie di squallido… motel o qualcosa del genere.

Sollevò le spalle e si guardò intorno, spingendo lo sguardo fin dove poteva.

Mosse ancora le braccia, facendo tintinnare le manette, e voltò la testa nella speranza che sul comodino ci fosse un telefono o qualcosa del genere.

C'era, in effetti, un vecchio apparecchio coperto di polvere. C'era, ma era troppo lontano e lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo.

Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di nuovo di ricordare come potesse essere finito in un posto simile e per di più _in una situazione simile_.

Se era uno scherzo dei suoi amici, giurò che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara.

Ma anche questa era un'ipotesi inverosimile: chi mai si sarebbe permesso di fare una cosa del genere _a lui_?

Tese e scosse le braccia con tutta la sua forza, sebbene dentro di sé sapesse che liberarsi da quegli aggeggi era quasi impossibile. Mentre lo faceva, tentò di concentrarsi e analizzare razionalmente la situazione in cui si trovava, tornando indietro agli ultimi momenti che riusciva a ricordare.

Sebbene fosse un uomo d'azione, abituato a gestire situazioni di emergenza, restare freddo e lucido era terribilmente difficile, soprattutto dato che sapeva bene - troppo bene, purtroppo - a quali abissi di sadismo e crudeltà poteva giungere l'uomo di fronte a un suo simile inerme. E lui adesso lo era: inerme, incapace di difendersi, completamente in balia di sconosciuti che avrebbero potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa passasse loro per la mente.

Deglutì e cercò di scacciare dalla mente le orrende immagini che gli si affollavano in mente: era forse finito nelle mani di un pazzo? Di qualcuno che lo odiava e voleva vendicarsi di lui? Chi mai poteva avergli fatto una cosa simile e perché?

C'era solo una persona che gli veniva in mente, solo uno che sarebbe stato capace di tanto… sì, ma questo non era lo stile di Miles Mayhem.

E poi, se fosse stato davvero lui, la sua cattura avrebbe messo in pericolo qualcosa di molto più importante della sua stessa vita: avrebbe voluto dire che il segreto della sua identità era stato scoperto.

Ma com'era possibile? Aveva commesso un passo falso di cui non riusciva a ricordare niente?

Era tutto così _strano_.

Qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, non era accaduto in combattimento giacché non indossava la sua tuta grigia, bensì una semplice camicia bianca a maniche corte e pantaloni blu.

Aveva paura, ma la cosa peggiore era il silenzio.

L'incertezza lo torturava e il silenzio gli stava facendo saltare i nervi ancora più del suono sinistro della voce di uno sconosciuto con intenzioni poco amichevoli.

Si divincolò di nuovo e questa volta gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

Al suo urlo rispose una voce femminile.

Una voce bassa, un tantino roca, a suo modo inconfondibile.

Matt sgranò gli occhi, stupefatto.

Possibile?

La voce proveniva dalla parete di fronte al letto e m, sporgendosi, notò effettivamente un'ombra muoversi accanto a quello che pareva il baluginio confuso di uno specchio.

"Buongiorno, sleeping beauty, ben svegliato!" disse allegramente Vanessa Warfield accavallando le gambe.

Aveva addosso la sua solita uniforme e la maschera, ma il suo tono non era per niente minaccioso. Anzi, pareva divertita dalla sua reazione.

Forse lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo in silenzio e lui non se n'era accorto.

Avrebbe voluto urlare ancora, chiedere aiuto, ma si costrinse e restare in silenzio.

Meglio farla parlare, scoprire cosa aveva in mente e soprattutto cosa sapeva su di lui.

"Sai chi sono?" domandò l'agente di Veleno, senza muoversi.

Lui non rispose, sperando di prendere tempo per studiare la situazione ed elaborare una strategia.

"Non lo sai, è così?" insisté lei.

"Allora sono in vantaggio su di te. Perché io so esattamente chi sei _tu_ ".

Matt impallidì, il respiro gli morì in gola: allora era così, come aveva temuto, il suo segreto era stato scoperto?

"C-cosa vuoi dire?" disse, cercando senza successo di controllare il tremito che gli incrinava la voce.

La risposta, però, lo sorprese.

"Chi non conosce Matt Trakker, multimilionario filantropo e blablabla?"

Non poteva vederla in faccia, ma avrebbe giurato che stava sorridendo.

E anche lui per un istante, nonostante la situazione, tirò un sospiro di sollievo: almeno quella delinquente non aveva idea di chi si trovasse davanti. Per fortuna, davvero per fortuna.

"Se mi conosci, sai anche che devi lasciarmi andare immediatamente, altrimenti te ne pentirai!" esclamò.

Lei non rispose.

"Ehi! Hai sentito?" si agitò lui, facendo tintinnare le manette che lo bloccavano alla spalliera metallica del letto. Quel comportamento lo irritava e allo stesso tempo lo spiazzava, rendendogli impossibile comprendere le sue reali intenzioni e agire di conseguenza, per contrastarle.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?" gridò.

Vanessa sospirò.

"Bene, credo che tu sia dotato di una discreta immaginazione" disse "per cui vorrei che provassi a fare qualche ipotesi…"

Parlava in modo pacato, senza tradire né fretta né incertezza. Nessuna rabbia, né tanto meno odio nei suoi confronti.

Questo lo disorientò, essendosi preparato ad affrontare un nemico implacabile, che l'aveva sequestrato evidentemente con l'intenzione di fargli del male o di tenerlo in ostaggio per qualche altro fine che adesso lui non poteva conoscere.

Al contrario nessuno di questi possibili scenari, che la sua mente agitata aveva tratteggiato in fretta e furia, pareva coerente con il tono e con le parole di quella donna.

"Se pensi di chiedere un riscatto o qualcosa del genere" esclamò "ti avverto che sei fuori strada: ho dato ai miei avvocati l'ordine di non trattare con nessuno e di non pagare nemmeno un centesimo".

Vanessa rise brevemente.

"Mmmmm…." fece dopo un secondo "sequestro di persona a scopo di estorsione? In effetti conosco un paio di persone che sarebbero interessate all'idea, ma…no.".

Scosse la testa.

"Non hai indovinato".

"Andiamo" aggiunse, mantenendo il suo tono tranquillo, ma abbassando un po' la voce "puoi fare di più se ti impegni".

Lui, al contrario, stava perdendo la calma.

"Cosa vuoi?" ripeté, stavolta con rabbia.

"Potere? Una nuova identità?".

La ladra saltò giù dal cassettone, attraversò la stanza e si sedette accanto a lui, sul letto.

"Ti ho portato qui perché ho intenzione di torturarti a morte" rispose dopo un istante, con una noncuranza che raggelò il sangue nelle vene al milionario immobilizzato.

"Registrerò tutto su un video e lo spedirò per pacco celere a tuo figlio".

Matt sentì il cuore fermarsi per un istante e poi riprendere a battere all'impazzata.

Respirava affannosamente, gli occhi sbarrati fissi sulla donna, ormai vicinissima.

Stava per morire? Davvero stava per morire?

La sua reazione provocò alla nemica una risata bassa e sensuale.

"Per quanto la tua espressione terrorizzata sia irresistibile" ribatté "non sono una psicopatica con tendenze sadiche".

L'uomo la guardava, sempre più sconcertato.

"Diciamo che si tratta più che altro di curiosità" aggiunse la ladra.

Mentre il milionario tentava di capire il senso di quella strana frase e un'idea assolutamente folle si faceva strada nella sua testa, sentì un fruscio e con la coda dell'occhio vide che lei si stava sfilando, con lentezza che pareva studiata, i lunghi guanti bordeaux.

"Vedi, ogni volta che le nostre strade si sono incrociate - ricordi, in Nuova Guinea, a Istanbul e poi ancora, poco tempo fa, sull'Orient Express? - tu eri sempre da solo. Voglio dire, se escludiamo quell'impiastro di tuo figlio e quella specie di cassonetto della differenziata che vi portate sempre appresso…"

Matt ricordava benissimo tutto. Ogni singolo momento. E dovette resistere alla tentazione di rinfacciarle i fallimenti suoi e del suo capo.

"E la cosa mi ha incuriosito" riprese.

Adesso la sua voce un po' roca suonava quasi, incredibilmente, seducente.

Si tolse la maschera e la posò sul pavimento.

Quando si voltò verso di lui, i suoi lunghi capelli gli sfiorarono il viso.

Matt rimase a bocca aperta, timoroso di capire dove stesse cercando di arrivare.

"Voglio dire" riprese la ragazza "tu sei un uomo attraente, sei ricco… potresti cambiare donna con la stessa facilità con cui ti cambi d'abito, e invece niente".

Sorrise, mentre il milionario ancora tentava di decidere se sentirsi offeso o lusingato da quelle parole.

"I miei amici, quelli con lui lavoro, sono convinti che tu…come dire? giochi in un altro campionato…".

Oh Santo Cielo! Matt sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene. Più di tutto, più dell'incredibile situazione in cui era costretto, il pensiero di ciò che quei farabutti dicevano alle sue spalle lo mandava in bestia.

"La mia vita privata non vi riguarda!" urlò, furioso.

Vanessa ridacchiò.

"… che non ti piacciono le donne".

"Di certo non mi piaci _tu_!" ribatté, tendendo disperatamente le braccia immobilizzate.

Lei gli strizzò l'occhio.

"Questa valutazione, se non ti dispiace, la rimanderei a quando avrò finito con te".

Con un movimento agile, si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui. Ormai era vicinissima e il milionario si rese conto che quello che aveva sentito prima era, evidentemente, il suo profumo.

Quindi era davvero lì che voleva andare a parare.

"Voglio scoparti" disse lentamente, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Matt deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

"Voglio farti godere, dolcezza, e sentirti gridare il mio nome mentre vieni".

"Questo non accadrà mai!" ringhiò lui, tentando disperatamente di nascondere l'imbarazzo.

Senza smettere di fissarlo, Vanessa con pochi gesti rapidi si liberò dall'uniforme, facendola cadere per terra accanto al letto.

Adesso torreggiava nuda su di lui e ogni sforzo del milionario di guardare da un'altra parte non faceva che accrescere il suo divertimento.

Si mosse ancora, tentando di reagire e sottrarsi a quel contatto. Inarcò la schiena con l'unico risultato che il suo corpo venne ad aderire ancor di più con quello di lei. Non poté impedire al sangue di salirgli al volto, imporporandolo appena; solo, si augurò che lei non se ne fosse accorta.

"Smettila! Liberami subito!" gridò a quel punto, furioso e allo stesso tempo pieno di vergogna.

Vanessa si chinò verso di lui e gli bisbigliò all'orecchio: "Sei intelligente e hai certo capito che ho sistemato le cose in modo che nessuno possa sentirti, per cui puoi gridare quanto vuoi".

"Anzi" proseguì, iniziando ad allentare la cravatta mentre lui continuava a divincolarsi inutilmente "per me sarà eccitante sentirti gridare e gemere…so che lotterai, che non ti arrenderai facilmente".

Sebbene parlasse a voce bassa il suo tono era deciso, quasi autoritario.

"E questo renderà la cosa molto più divertente".

Aprì i primi bottoni della camicia e la tirò fuori dai pantaloni, cominciando poi ad armeggiare con la fibbia della cintura.

"Non te lo lascerò fare!" ruggì l'uomo.

Lei lo guardò con aria di scherno.

Matt si tirò su più che poté, facendo forza sulle braccia. Le manette gli graffiarono i polsi e lui fu costretto a soffocare un gemito di dolore.

Si voltò di scatto, così repentinamente che Vanessa perse l'equilibrio e cadde con un gemito. Le assestò un calcio con tutta la sua forza, facendola rotolare sul pavimento.

Fu un attimo, solo un attimo di inutile trionfo.

Vanessa si rialzò subito, massaggiandosi il polso sinistro. Il ghigno che aveva sulla faccia fece rabbrividire il milionario.

"Sapevo che dietro quell'apparenza da buon padre di famiglia tutto casa e lavoro si nascondeva qualcosa di più interessante" disse con voce dura.

Saltò di nuovo sul letto e gli si arrampicò addosso come un animale selvatico; solo, adesso le sue gambe gli stringevano i fianchi in una morsa rendendogli impossibile muoversi.

Si chinò su di lui, le labbra scarlatte premute in una linea sottile.

"È evidente che non hai ancora capito chi comanda qui dentro".

Lo colpì con violenza una, due, tre volte, fino a fargli sanguinare il naso e la bocca.

Matt mormorò un insulto ma rimase immobile, incapace di reagire.

I suoi sensi erano annebbiati, ma non tanto da impedirgli di rendersi conto che lei gli aveva strappato la camicia, aprendola completamente e ricominciando poi a slacciargli i pantaloni.

Naturalmente lui non si sognò nemmeno di collaborare, assecondando i suoi movimenti: non aveva certo intenzione di rendere più facili le cose a quella maledetta psicopatica.

Sta di fatto che a un certo punto si ritrovò nudo sotto gli occhi verdi della sua nemica, scintillanti di malizia e di eccitazione.

Fece una smorfia e cercò di chiudere le gambe e coprirsi almeno un po', ma una mano della donna sopra di lui glielo impedì.

"Non nasconderti" mormorò lei "Voglio guardarti per bene. Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti".

Col viso incandescente per l'umiliazione, il milionario si sottopose all'analisi della criminale.

"Sei completamente pazza…" ansimò.

Serrò gli occhi quando la sua mano prese a carezzarlo, percorrendo un tracciato immaginario che partiva dalla base del collo e continuava giù fino al petto per poi raggiungere l'ombelico e fermarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Trattenne il respiro quando il tocco alla sua intimità si fece più insistente: quelle dita affusolate lo stavano solleticando in una maniera che lo fece sospirare, tremante. I muscoli del suo ventre si contrassero quando la presa si fece più salda sul suo sesso, che cominciò a reagire contro la sua volontà.

"No…" ripeté. La sua voce aveva un che di disperato.

Non voleva amare quelle molestie, non voleva e non l'avrebbe fatto!

La donna per tutta risposta si sollevò leggermente, si appoggiò col busto sopra di lui - ora erano pelle contro pelle e M sentì i suoi capezzoli duri contro il torace.

"Sai che senza il tuo piacere non esisterebbe il mio" mormorò, vicinissima, con ancora quella sua inconfondibile risata nella voce.

Il suo respiro caldo nell'orecchio, lui sbarrò gli occhi.

Non doveva cedere. No, dannazione, non doveva arrendersi a quello che il codice penale avrebbe agevolmente definito uno stupro. Non voleva godere di quelle carezze che lo stavano eccitando contro la sua volontà.

Ma reagire stava diventando sempre più difficile, nella situazione in cui era; i polsi gli dolevano a causa delle manette, sentiva in bocca il sapore salato del sangue, ma il piacere era più intenso.

Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, il respiro diventava affannoso.

E lei aveva appena cominciato.

Matt gemette, la fronte imperlata di sudore, quando il movimento della mano di Vanessa si fece sostenuto.

Dovette costringersi per frenare l'urgenza di aprire un po' di più le gambe.

Lei aveva affondato la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, respirando profumo costoso e sudore.

"Avanti, dolcezza" sussurrò l'agente di Veleno "sciogliti un po', in fondo non ci vede nessuno…" il suo fiato bollente gli dava i brividi. E la sua voce roca e sensuale all'orecchio era anche più sconvolgente.

"Va' all'inferno" ansimò l'uomo, il corpo teso sull'orlo dell'orgasmo.

"Quando sarà il momento" ribatté lei con un sogghigno "è molto probabile, ma per adesso non credo".

Gli strizzò nuovamente l'occhio.

"Comunque, grazie per il pensiero".

La stronza riusciva a essere anche sarcastica.

Stava per risponderle, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando lei cominciò a scivolare lungo il suo corpo.

Muovendosi contro di lui, percorse baciandolo e leccandolo il collo, il torace, l'addome.

Si soffermò a lungo sui capezzoli, bagnandoli di saliva e mordendoli fino a strappargli un gemito di piacere-dolore; lui avvertiva il calore della sua pelle, sentiva il suo respiro e il suo odore gli riempiva le narici.

Matt ansimò di nuovo, sentendo che stava per perdere il controllo; era più che mai deciso a non cedere alla donna, ma l'abilità delle sue carezze e l'assurdità della situazione cospiravano a eccitarlo senza che lui stesso riuscisse a spiegarsene la ragione e anzi contro ogni valida ragione.

Resisteva ancora, mordendosi le labbra per impedirsi di gemere ancora e muovendosi nel tentativo di sottrarsi ai suoi baci, alle sue mani che lo esploravano dappertutto. Ogni suo gesto eccitava di più la gran puttana dai capelli rossi, che raddoppiava i suoi sforzi.

Non riusciva più a pensare in maniera coerente, tutto ciò che aveva in mente era la lingua di Vanessa e il fatto che stesse scendendo più in basso, sempre più in basso.

Una volta finito col suo petto, si era dedicata al suo ombelico, che ora penetrava con quel muscolo umido in maniere molto allusive. Tremava a quel contatto, il pensiero della vicinanza della bocca della donna col suo sesso gli faceva trattenere il respiro.

Adesso Vanessa stava seguendo con la punta della lingua la fine peluria che dall'ombelico giungeva al pube, umido e teso d'eccitazione. Un gemito spezzato rotolò lungo la sua gola quando il respiro della criminale lo solleticò in maniera impertinente, facendolo pulsare in modo quasi doloroso.

"Fermati…ti prego" rantolò, mentre una parte di lui si augurava che non gli avrebbe obbedito.

Le labbra di Vanessa erano talmente vicine che poteva sentirsene sfiorare.

Per poco non gridò quando alla fine il contatto avvenne.

Nessuna delle donne che aveva avuto in passato era stata tanto disinibita con lui e, negli ultimi anni, la sua vita era stata troppo complicata per avere il tempo di desiderare questo genere di cose.

Lei pareva saperlo esattamente e godeva del suo imbarazzo.

Lo torturava in maniera insistente laddove il suo corpo era più sensibile, facendogli sentire appena i denti - cosa che lo faceva impazzire. Il ritmo si faceva sempre più veloce, tanto che m. si ritrovò a tendere involontariamente le manette nel disperato tentativo di affondare le mani nei rossi capelli selvaggi della criminale.

Ansimò in maniera incontrollabile, ormai vicino al limite.

A un tratto lei si bloccò, si tirò su e lo guardò in faccia.

Lo afferrò per i capelli, strappandogli un gemito.

"Come ti dicevo" sussurrò contro le sue labbra "qui comando io. Io decido quando devi provare dolore. O piacere".

Lui la fissò, sempre più incredulo.

"Vuoi che ti faccia venire?" mormorò.

"Adesso?".

Matt sentì il sangue salirgli al cervello, mentre la rabbia attenuava l'un colpo l'eccitazione: ecco cosa voleva da lui, quindi.

Non solo sesso, ma una resa completa.

Fu sufficiente ricordare per un istante chi lei fosse per decidere come agire.

Urlò un insulto con quanto fiato aveva in gola, maledicendosi per essere arrivato tanto vicino a perdere il controllo con quella sgualdrina da due soldi.

Ma Vanessa sorrise.

"Bene" replicò "Non mi sarei aspettata niente di meno da te".

Completamente nuda, la pelle lucente di sudore, Vanessa era di una bellezza abbagliante: i seni alti, la vita che si assottigliava fino a un'estrema snellezza e poi si allargava di nuovo, mettendo in risalto la ricchezza dei fianchi. Aveva un corpo sodo, liscio come il marmo, un sorriso ironico e un'espressione corrotta.

I suoi capelli tingevano di bagliori fiammeggianti la penombra e ogni tanto una lunga ciocca ribelle ondeggiava seguendo il ritmo dei suoi fianchi.

Confusamente, Matt si domandò come avrebbe potuto - se fosse uscito vivo di lì, beninteso, se lei l'avesse lasciato andare - riprendere a darle la caccia dopo… dopo tutto questo.

Si sdraiò su di lui e ancora una volta portò la bocca al suo orecchio.

"Del resto non abbiamo nessuna fretta" sussurrò, prima di prendergli delicatamente un lobo tra i denti.

La sua bocca trovò di nuovo uno dei capezzoli, che prese a torturare con la lingua e con i denti, dandogli un'altra scarica elettrica che contribuì a far vacillare la sua coscienza annebbiata.

Quando fu soddisfatta lasciò il capezzolo, adesso umido ed eretto, e si dedicò all'altro, circondato da un'areola rosata e ricoperta di pelle d'oca. Il respiro di Matt era accelerato, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock.

Vanessa gli aveva fatto credere per un istante che l'avrebbe torturato e ucciso… insomma, si era immaginato una scena molto drammatica, atroce. Ma così era diverso: si sentiva umiliato e sollevato nello stesso tempo.

Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore, era ormai prossimo a cedere; il suo corpo, eccitato fino al limite, non gli obbediva più. Oppure, come pensò in seguito, era lui stesso ad avere smesso di resistere.

Mentre si muoveva, tendendosi verso di lei o cercando, invece, istintivamente di sfuggirle le manette che gli bloccavano i polsi dietro la testa producevano un suono tintinnante, come la catena di uno schiavo.

Lui, proprio lui…uno schiavo!

Ma non voleva arrendersi a Vanessa, non poteva credere che quella volta non sarebbe riuscito a fare niente per contrastare la sua forza e la sua volontà.

Lei esigeva sottomissione, lui non cedeva.

"Ok, baby, adesso comincia il vero divertimento" disse a quel punto l'agente di Veleno, con un brillio negli occhi.

Gli montò sopra, iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, ma non appena il suo respiro si faceva più breve ella si spostava e si dava a un'altra forma di carezze.

Due, tre volte, rendendosi conto che stava per venire, lei si allontanò e lo lasciò così, a metà strada, quasi sopraffatto dal desiderio inappagato.

Gli si metteva sopra, inghiottendo il suo sesso fino alla base, e strofinando il pelo pubico contro il suo. Cadeva su di lui e gli strusciava i seni sul torso, cercava la sua bocca, la schiudeva con violenza e vi infilava la lingua prepotentemente, poi si risollevava e riprendeva a muoverglisi sopra.

A momenti si sollevava leggermente, in modo da tener dentro solo la punta e si muoveva appena, lievemente, quanto bastava per tenerlo dentro di sé. Poi, con un movimento improvviso, si abbassava, lasciandolo senza fiato per il piacere. Gli cadeva sopra e cercava di nuovo la sua bocca.

Con le mani gli aveva afferrato saldamente i fianchi e li teneva in modo da forzare i suoi movimenti e impedirgli di accelerare tutto a un tratto e venire.

Pensò che l'avrebbe fatto impazzire: non appena l'eccitazione stava per raggiungere il culmine, lei lo frustrava e si allontanava da lui.

A un tratto, si tirò su e lo guardò di nuovo in faccia.

La sua domanda fu muta, ma chiarissima. E altrettanto chiara fu l'implorante risposta.

Vanessa si morse le labbra con una smorfia di trionfo e si mosse più velocemente.

Lui fu scosso da un tremito che lo lasciò per qualche istante senza respiro.

Gli sfuggì un grido strozzato, inarcò la schiena e gettò indietro la testa, contraendosi e rilassandosi nel giro di pochi secondi.

L'orgasmo era stato talmente intenso, screziato di un odio e di una gioia che non aveva mai conosciuto, che aveva temuto di impazzire.

Vanessa si staccò da lui all'improvviso.

Sorridendo lo guardò ansimare, il viso appena arrossato, il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava affannosamente.

"La tua faccia da orgasmo è davvero impareggiabile" disse, soffocando una risatina.

Matt aprì la bocca nel tentativo disperato di trovare una risposta decente, ma era troppo esausto, troppo tremante di piacere.

Era talmente stanco che faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti…la vista gli si appannò, i contorni del volto della sua nemica si fecero improvvisamente confusi fino a svanire, dissolti nel nulla.

Un sonno profondo lo avvolgeva. Il tipico sonno senza sogni che segue una grandiosa, fantastica e molto, ma molto soddisfacente scopata.

§°°°§

"Matt, ehi Matt!"

La voce di Bruce Sato tradiva inquietudine.

"Stai bene?".

Lui alla fine aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò disteso sulla sabbia rovente del deserto.

Si rialzò a fatica, toccandosi la faccia e constatando di avere la sua M.A.S.K. ben salda dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

Sollevò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere Manta che si allontanava sgommando.

Respirò profondamente, cercando di raccapezzarsi e di capire cosa fosse successo.

Poi, d'un tratto, fu tutto chiaro.

"Uh, sì" rispose in tono asciutto "Solo il mio orgoglio maschile è un po' ammaccato".

Guardò di nuovo la Nissan viola che scompariva tra nuvole di sabbia.

Sotto la maschera, sorrise.

Chissà se avrebbe mai avuto occasione di pareggiare i conti con Vanessa.

FINE

 **Angolino dell'autrice:** avete indovinato da quale episodio è ripresa la scena finale? No? Vabbè, ve lo dico io, è "The secret of life".

La scena è abbastanza comica: Matt inseguendo Vanessa dice qualcosa del tipo "adesso beccati un assaggio della mia personalità magnetica" e le lancia addosso un affare che le fa perdere il controllo di Manta. Mentre le si avvicina, lei gli spara del gas soporifero che lo fa stramazzare al suolo. Poi gli manda un bacetto, parte via sgommando e dice "è tempo di dormire, baby…".

Mo' ditemi voi se non mi hanno provocato.

Il titolo è ripreso dalla fantastica canzone "gotica" dei Deathstar.


End file.
